


I Have A Robbie Savage Scarf

by tomlinsonreads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Harry Styles, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonreads/pseuds/tomlinsonreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry has a Robbie Savage scarf and demands justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Robbie Savage Scarf

Harry was furious, he kept repeating the words in his head. "I have a Robbie Savage scarf." He thought over and over. 

No one disrespects Harry like that. Nobody disrespects his beautiful fashion taste like that. He even knows who Robbie Savage is, he did his research before he bought the scarf. So why did the interviewer ignore him? He began to have flashbacks flicker to earlier that day.

\----------

"What's the manliest thing you've done?" The interviewer asks.

"What do you mean as in manly?" Liam says.

Harry chimes in, "Like drinking a beer and talking about boobs while watching football." He leaves off. 

He never talks about boobs though, considering his boyfriend Louis dosent have them and he just plainly dosent care for them. The two are very fascinated in nipple play though, recently Louis has began to shave around his nipples due to how sensitive he is, so the two can spice things up in bed. That's besides the point, "manly things, manly things" Harry remembers. 

 

"That's laddy, I don't know if that's manly." The interviewer says forming quotations with one hand.

"Aww fuck," Harry thinks to himself. He has to come up with a manly story quick or he won't hear the end of it from management.

He goes on to talk about him supposably hanging out with friends and them watching football, yada yada, and it ends with them watching The Notebook.

He didn't really lie. He was hanging out with his bro pal boyfriend Louis, they where watching football. Louis is obsessed with the sport. And when it ended, well he made Louis watch The Notebook with him. 

The interviewer gave him a nervous chuckle, as to what the fuck is Harry doing with his friends.

Harry could care less. 

Liam saves the day by bringing up the one time he got sidetackled by Robbie Savage and he got up straight right after. He earns a high five front the interviewer. 

"Where's my high five? I want a high five." Harry thinks to himself, and then he remembers.

His Robbie Savage scarf. Brilliant. The scarf was so beatiful. It has black and white stripes and he has to talk about it. He did his research on Robbie Savage before buying it and everything. Savage, was about 40 years old with beautiful majestic blonde hair. And when Harry saw those pictures, he knew the scarf was something special. So he bought it.

"I have a sca--" But Harry gets interrupted by Liam.

He waits.

"I have a Robbie Savage scarf." Harry says, but again he is silenced by the interviewer and Liam speaking.

He waits.

"I have a--" Again. It happens again. Harry even made it a point to lean over so they could know he had something to say. How could this happen.

He waits.

"I have a sc--a Robbie Savage scarf." Harry says. He looks over at management. His blood is boiling, he has never been so appealed by an interviewers behavior. 

They go on to the next question. Harry never being able to talk about his scarf. He was humiliated. 

\---------------

"Its not fair." Harry moans into Louis ears as they are doing the deed.

"What's not- uh - fair." Louis says barely audibly, as he has his head burried into Harry's collarbone, trying to ride out his high.

"I have a Robbie Savage scarf. And he didn't listen to my story." Harry says, thrusting into Louis trying to take his anger out in some way.

"Well, with the pace you're keeping baby, I hope they never let you talk about the fucking scarf. Now keep going." Louis says biting into Harry's shoulder to muffle a scream.

And he does. They finish having sex, but it doesn't change the fact that he couldn't talk about his beloved scarf. Revenge kept taking over his thought process.

\---------------

It was one week after the cruel and unfair treatment Harry had to endure. He knew what he had too do. He was going to get his revenge today, the interviewer was going to know about his Robbie Savage scarf.

He grabbed his beautiful, dashing scarf and placed it around his neck letting it dangle on both sides. 

"Honey, I'll be back in about two hours." Harry projects loudly so Louis can know.

"Alright , " Louis says as he quickly walks over from the livingroom to the front door to leave Harry a kiss on the lips. 

Little does he know he is kissing the lips of a soon to be criminal. 

Dark Harry has been activated.

\--------------

Harry pulls up too the same building. The same building he was mistreated in, the same building he almost burst into fumes in.

He walks in, he walks directly to the desk and demands to speak with the interviewer. The receptionist walks his too a room and there he is. His arch nemesis, the person who has emotionally bruised him.

When the receptionist closes the door, Harry strolls up to the man.

"So, how have you been?" Harry puts forth, the green in his eyes turning into a dark emerald green as he furrows his eyebrows, setting his eyes on his target.

"Great! What brings you by?" The interviewer practically chirps.

"Great? You've been great? My life has been a living hell because of you and you're great? Fuck you!" Harry declares as he launches his scarf at the interviewers face.

The man falls to the floor and Harry stands over him, mercy is seen nowhere in his eyes. 

"This right here," he proclaims as he smacks it against the mans face, "is my Robbie fucking Savage scarf." 

The mans eyes are wide and confused. "Look man, I dont know what you're talking abou-" He gets interrupted. Oh how the tables have turned.

"Of course you wouldn't know. You don't listen, you motherfucker." Harry yells as he pins the man down.

He whips out a pair of scissors and begins to rips the mans clothes off. He is left there on the cold floor, naked and crying. The little shit didn't even put up a fight.

Harry grabs his scarf, his beautiful Robbie Savage scarf and wraps it around the mans mouth, muffling any screams that may come of him.

He drags him by the loose ends of the scarf into the main hallway. Everyone stops I'm their tracks. 

"This, this everyone, on this glorious day I can proclaim that this, is my Robbie Savage scarf wrapped around this disgusting man's mouth." He shouts. 

Everyone in the offices jaws drop as Harry unties the scarf and puts it around his neck again.

"He hasnt been through nearly as much humiliation as I have been due to him not acknowledging my scarf. Let this be a lesson to all of us. Harry Styles, I, have a Robbie Savage Scarf." And with that Harry walks away. Leaving the interviewer in tears and completely nude for the whole office to see.

He doesn't get chased. He doesn't get stopped. He is Harry fucking Styles. 

When the sun hits his face outside he looks up at the clouds direction and yells, he yells for everyone to hear. 

Justice has been served.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys know this is a joke, if you don't you need to lighten up a little fam.
> 
> No, but seriously Harry trying to talk about his Robbie Savage scarf fucking kills me every time to the point I'm in tears and my ribs hurt from laughing. 
> 
> Here's the video of him trying to talk about his beloved scarf: https://youtu.be/p3eZt5tGMsc
> 
> Here's a Vine I made of Harry's face when he has had enough of being ignored:  
> https://vine.co/v/egDT5Ht6DeX
> 
> Aaaaaand here's my Twitter because why not right? : @calistyles94


End file.
